Lori Loud
Lori Marie Loud is a main character in The Loud House. Biography At 17 years old, Lori is the oldest child of the Loud family and the oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters. This is a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Lori attends Royal Woods High School with her siblings Leni and Luna. Personality Being the oldest, Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola. But aside from that, she is also a friendly, insecure and protective person towards her family. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and maturely, but sometimes she doesn't act like that, and instead, she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark", where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem, she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Deep down, Lori is insecure and is usually frustrated with the responsibilities and burdens of having to take care of her nine wild sisters and only brother. It is also shown that while she gets annoyed and easily agitated by a lot of people, she feels lonely without the people she loves and cares about (such as Bobby and her family) and her worst fear is in fact, losing them forever. Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eyeshadow, a white tank top, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed to a light blue tank top, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eyeshadow. She also wears pearl earrings. Her nightwear includes a sky blue nightshirt and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tank top, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece blue bikini. In "Come Sale Away", it's revealed that she used to wear braces, a blue ribbon, and previously suffered from acne when she was young. In "Anti-Social", it also shows that Lori used to wear glasses. Phone Her phone is a handheld object owned by her. She often talks to her boyfriend Bobby with it, but she also talks to other people from time to time, and text with it as well. A common animation goof with her phone is that it changes colours at times. Headcanons * Lori is the 3rd cousin of Kenny McCormick (South Park) and the 7th cousin to Stan Marsh (South Park) and Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Lori's estimated adult height will be 5'10 (179cm) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Loud House